La nostalgie des narcisses
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Court one-shot. Narcissa Malefoy parle de sa relation avec Lucius...


**Base : **Harry Potter (pas de spoiler tome 5)

**Nombre de chapitres :** 1

**Date de rédaction :** 10 octobre 2004

**Disclaimer : **l'univers et les personnages d'_Harry Potter_ sont la propriété de leur auteur, JK Rowling ; je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

**Résumé : **court one-shot écrit la fin d'un après-midi de dimanche, sur la relation entre Narcissa et Lucius. (Si vous lisez mon autre fic les _Rats et les fées_, ça peut être considéré comme une annexe.)

Evidemment, ne comptez pas avoir la mise en page originale avec ce système à la noix (et je me suis dit qu'en bardant le texte de **o**, le remède serait pire que le mal...) Pour info, la fic est aussi sur mon live journal (lien dans la bio), où on peut faire des sauts de ligne là... Bouh ouh, ce serait bien qu'ils réparent ça au lieu d'inventer plein de nouvelles fonctions.

* * *

**La nostalgie des narcisses**

**o**

**o**

****

Dès que ta cour eut porté ses fruits, je ne fus plus pour toi qu'une jolie poupée aux cheveux d'or, sentant bon la poudre de riz, l'eau de rose, la respectabilité et la pureté.

**o**

****

Nous étions deux amants jumeaux au paradis, nos yeux étaient aussi clairs que les torrents des montagnes et nos cheveux que l'opale et le lait des nuages, et quand tu me regardais en me disant que j'étais belle et que tu m'aimais, c'était le paradis.

Dans ma naïveté d'enfant, je croyais nos deux cœurs unis par un lien de ronce éternel, et je me blottissais contre ton grand corps, croyant me blottir contre ton cœur.

Mais dans ton cœur, c'est là que se cachaient les ronces, au cœur de toi insondable et sombre – tes yeux n'étaient que des figures abstraites et artificielles que tu allumais au gré de tes desseins.

Bientôt, l'amoureux disparu, je devins ton épouse. Et, je le sais, tu aimais cette épouse ; dans cette grande femme lumineuse et racée, c'était ton propre reflet que tu te plaisais à contempler.

Un mois après la nuit de noces, tu vins rejoindre la svelte mariée dans sa chambre, le soir. Un mois après encore, tu la pris dans tes bras. Platine, peau nue et filets stellaires, au centre d'un parfum masculin entêtant, j'étais redevenue Narcissa en une nuit, et cette étreinte convulsive arrondit mon ventre, et la joie s'épanouit à nouveau sur ma tête telle une guirlande de lourdes fleurs.

Les jours passés comme dans un songe, tenant la petite chose entre tes bras, tu me regardas en souriant. Et moi je pleurais, ridicule devant ma mère et les sages-femmes, parce que c'était le sourire de ton zénith, l'éclaircie sur mon âme douloureuse qui brûlait mes entrailles de femme. Le jeune Lucius me souriait...

Mais Narcissa ne tarda pas à s'effacer à nouveau.

Tu préférais la compagnie de tes camarades en robe noire à la douceur de mon sourire, et quand tu revenais la nuit, le sang puait sur tes vêtements. Tu préférais t'enfermer dans tes appartements avec ce jeune garçon maigre et pâle, aux cheveux noirs brillant de bleu, au regard glauque et aiguisé, toujours méfiant. Je le crus d'abord exceptionnel, mystérieux sorcier à l'esprit d'obsidienne, indifférent et distant, puis je compris un jour que nous étions semblables, et que tu étais son dieu.

Naïf, lui aussi.

Toi, tu n'aimais rien, mais tu craignais. Tu craignais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tu calculais constamment, conscient de ta lâcheté, de ta faiblesse qui te dégoûtait sans t'offusquer. Comme si tu t'étais résigné à suivre le chemin d'un pantin jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, parce qu'au fond, tu étais déjà mort.

Tu t'étais résigné à vivre. Pas pour moi. Ni pour ton fils. Tes amis ? Je suis bien la seule à savoir qu'ils t'insupportaient tous. Sauf peut-être Snape.

A la fin de ton adolescence, et lorsque tu avais pris ma main, tu t'étais glissé dans le moule de ton père, comme on se glisse dans une barque, en attendant que le fleuve de la vie te conduise là où l'eau et les navires s'effacent.

Tes cheveux avaient poussé, la longueur de l'âge, tes yeux s'étaient étirés, la malignité des chats, ta démarche s'était déliée, une grâce trop féminine, et, comme un vieillard déjà, tu crus bon d'arborer une canne de noblesse.

Moi, tout en te reconnaissant moins, je t'aimais toujours...

**o**

Les jours heureux ne reviendront jamais.

Tes grands yeux d'ange ont disparu, ne brillant plus que dans les vagues de mes souvenirs.

Tout ce que nous aimons se fane et passe...

Et la statue de Narcisse demeure, d'une tristesse infinie, penchée sur la rive, pétrifiée par le reflet trouble et impalpable de ses souvenirs.


End file.
